


Eren | Cetus

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [29]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Happy Birthday Aer!, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Aer, M/M, canonverse, light manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Bound in chains, a living sacrifice. The real monster here is himself.





	Eren | Cetus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).



> I know I'm about 4 days early, but I wanted to go ahead and post this just because I'll be logging out for a while to work on my mental health. Also because I'm impatient and proud of this gift and I love writing things for people, especially for you!!  
> Happy birthday, Aer!! I hope your day is filled with light and love!! I love you so, so much! All the best! <3
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to Merrique for helping me find a title!! You're the best, hun!! <3

When Eren looked into Levi’s eyes he saw the stars. He saw seas of constellations creating new galaxies; new worlds waiting to be discovered, to be cultivated into fruition. He saw the loneliness of his space and wanted nothing more than to sail through divine night to find his home within.

When Eren felt Levi’s skin he touched the moon. He touched scars indenting rifts and small craters into a surface that was too beautiful to be seen as damaged. He touched strength. He touched the gravity that pulled him in and felt a war raging in him like the tides.

When Eren left for Marley he lived in darkness. He lived in a world with no moon, no stars.

But Eren lit his own path. After all, he was a son of something greater. A sun that brightened new ideas of hope. A sun that cast away darkness to bring about a new day, a new chapter of a new story.

Right?

Sat in the same room he had been in for months, rubbing at his aching leg and writing yet another letter, Eren found his mind drifting into older days with sweeter memories. Back when things were still unsorted but so much simpler. Back when nothing made sense and ignorance was the lullaby that put him to sleep. Back when he was a symbol of hope.

Back when he had hope.

He thought of restless nights spent writhing in Levi’s bed, moaning and calling out Levi’s name until his throat felt sore. He thought of gentle brushes of their skin when they thought no one else would notice, of innocent glances met with stern, unwavering demand. He thought of their late night trysts in broom closets, or days hiding under Levi’s desk with his mouth stuffed full of his cock. He thought of Levi’s voice. Of his lips. His eyes. The stars. His skin. The moon.

He thought of everything, only realizing too late that the ink was running off the page when his tears soaked through the parchment.

Eren looked out the window; out into the blackness that reminded him of something better, something that he would never have again. He thought now, that if he were to look up into the endless night to see the stars, if he could reach up and touch the moon, then maybe he could find Levi there waiting for him.


End file.
